A melhor lembrança de Snape
by Menina.Maru
Summary: Eles eram tão iguais... irritantemente iguais. Exceto pelos olhos: os olhos mais bonitos que Severo já vira, mesmo que estivessem num rosto absurdamente feio. -Pode, ou não, conter Spoilers-


Primeira fic no fandom de Harry Potter! -encantada- Esta fic surgiu por que alguém resolveu me contar 99% da história do Snape e na época eu achava que nem iria me interessar muito. Fico pensando o que seria se eu realmente estivesse interessada.

_Eu não sei quanto ao Harry Potter -era algo como J.K. Rowling, não me lembro-, mas o Snape com certeza me pertence. Todos os direitos reservados a mim._

_Ps: Claro que é brincadeira, tá?_

* * *

A melhor lembrança de Snape

**by Menina Maru**

* * *

**Harry Potter**.

Um sorrisinho maldoso surgiu nos lábios de Severo, mas ele lutou contra a vontade de marcar um xis em tudo o que estava escrito no pergaminho e de colocar um enorme zero no local onde deveria pôr a nota do seu aluno. Por fim, acabou olhando atentamente para as respostas do garoto, vendo se ele não tinha inventado nenhum ingrediente estranho ou errado na posologia de alguma porção. _Nada mau, Potter_, pensou Severo ironicamente, enquando escrevia um três na prova de Harry.

- Hnf... é mesmo _inacreditável_. Até nisso _eles_ são iguais.

Irritantemente iguais.

Antes que pudesse perceber Severo já tinha quebrado a sua pena entre as mãos e tinha que ir pegar outra no armário. As lembranças o irritavam, afinal. E Potter fazia o enorme favor de lembrar-lhe a cada segundo, a cada_ maldito_ segundo, do rosto de Tiago, das manias de Tiago, das inúmeras vezes que Tiago ia à sala de Dumbledore para pagar detenções, das vezes em que ele tinha vontade de esfolar Tiago... e... e...

Lílian. _Sua_ Líly.

O traço de irritação desapareceu de seu rosto.

-.-

_- Sev! Você não vai acreditar no que eu fiz! - a garota ponderou um pouco antes de falar - Eu..._

_- Você o quê, Líly?_

_- Bem... - ela ficou um pouco sem jeito e mostrou a Severo um lindo lírio branco - Lembra?_

_Severo nunca poderia esquecer._

_O dia em que decidira declarar seus sentimentos em relação à Lílian. Mesmo que no fim das contas o máximo que ele tenha conseguido fazer fôra entregar o lírio à ela. Ela lhe sorriu e Sevevero gravou bem o sorriso mais lindo dela - ele sempre mudava de idéia a cada vez que Lílian sorria, achava o novo sorriso mais lindo do que o anterior -, e constatou que seria bem doloroso viver longe dela._

_- C-claro - não pôde disfarçar a felicidade quando percebeu que ela ainda guardava a flor. Mas... - Eu não sabia que lírios duravam tanto._

_ Fazia quase um mês desde que dera-o à Lílian._

_- Eles não duram, Sev! Ele estava morto há uns dias - ela corou um pouco e fez um beichinho - Petúnia quase conseguiu tirá-lo de mim, mas eu simplesmente não podia jogá-lo fora. Sabe, ontem quando eu fui me deitar eu quis tanto, mas tanto, que ele não tivesse morrido... e ele simplesmente começou a... - ela tomou um pouco de fôlego para continuar - Sev, ele ressucitou! Eu... eu simplesmente quis e ele ressucitou!_

_Em poucos segundos ele já estava com o lírio entre as mãos, analizando-o atentamente. A flor realmente era a mesma e estava viva. Lílan apenas quisera isso... Logo Severo se lembrou de algo que ele havia lido, o feitiço de reanimação. Algo que alguém simples, um trouxa, jamais conseguiria fazer._

_Severo levantou o olhar para Lílan, olhando curiosamente para aqueles intensos olhos verdes. Os olhos mais bonitos que ele já vira._

-.-

Ele pensou por um segundo e decidiu que Potter não trazia lembranças tão ruins assim. Ainda havia os olhos dele, _os olhos mais bonitos que ele já vira_, mesmo que estivessem num rosto absurdamente feio¹.

E Severo jamais quebraria sua promessa. Protegeria Potter até a sua última gota de sangue. Não pelo garoto e muito menos por Tiago - se fosse pelos dois motivos anteriores ele estaria _imensamente_ satisfeito em mandar Potter ficar eternamente pagando detenção na Floresta Proibida enquanto ele torcia para que o garoto morresse o mais rápido possível -, mas por aqueles olhos azuis e pela lambrança do que foram os melhores anos de sua vida. E do que ela poderia ter sido se ele não fosse tão orgulhoso para um simples pedido de desculpas ou se ele não tivesse achado que Voldemort seria a melhor maneira de começar uma vingança infantil. Se ele não tivesse... errado _tanto_.

O dia que descobrira que Lílan era uma bruxa foi um dos mais felizes de sua vida. Felizes por que ele realmente acreditou que nunca mais iria sentir a falta dela, já que eles estariam sempre_ juntos em Hogwarts_. Bem, de alguma forma eles ainda continuavam "_juntos em Hogwarts_"², mesmo que não fosse da maneira que ele queria.

Não que isso não o fizesse ter vontade de esfolar Harry. _Claro que não_, pensou Snape enquanto achava justo descontar mais dez pontos da Grifinória pelas baixíssimas notas de Harry Potter.

* * *

¹ - Só Deus sabe o quanto eu amey³ escrever isso.

² - Pra quem não entendeu, a Lílan ainda estava viva, em Hogwarts, só que na "forma" de Harry Potter.

**yeah! **


End file.
